


Paternal Problems

by SilentSarcasm



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a talk with the other "donor" of their child. Clark isn't exactly as okay with the situation as Bruce is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Problems

Bruce sat at the booth drinking his coffee while he waited for his companion, if that is what you could call him. He watches the door as people entered and exited through it. Wondering where in the world, the other men could be.

Soon a man enters through the door. He was wearing glasses and held a note pad and a pen gripped tightly between his fingers. He also had a camera hanging from around his neck. When the man caught sight of him, he started to walk over to him. Bruce could see how his muscles flex underneath the suit he wore. The muscles he chose to hide while he was in civilian form.

Bruce has seen each and every one of those muscles at work. The look that would come across the other man face, as certain ones were push to their limits. The sound he would make as he work them. The sweat that would cover them as he finally passed out from overused of them.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, It's an honor to see you again." The other man said as he took a seat down.

"It's a pleasure to be here again." Bruce says to the reporter.

"So I heard you got a big scoop for me, one that might change my whole career." The reporter spoke excitedly.

"Yes, it might change your whole life actually." The businessman said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow! Is it really that big of a scoop?" He asks as he lean in to make sure if he was hearing right.

Bruce nods his head as he lean in too. "Yes, but I can only tell you on one condition." He whispers across the table.

"Oh really. Wait what the condition?" His face drops as he remembers the last time he was in this situation with Mr. Wayne. It didn't exactly end so well.

"Drop the act." The other says as he lean back in his seat. "You're a little too optimistic about all this."

The reporter smiled as he lean back in his seat as well. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but as I remember…" Taking of his glasses and began to clean them. "You like to be drool over."

"So you felt like you needed to act like an adoring fanboy trying to get my autograph?"

"Well you have to remember Bruce. Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne aren't exactly bffs." Clark said as he put his glasses back on. "Plus, you are the one who wanted us to meet in our civilians' clothes."

"Yes but as I remember Clark Kent was only a signature away from becoming Clark Wayne. So I could hardly say they are strangers." He informed the other man while taking another sip of his coffee.

The other occupants' genuine aura changed to that of an irritated one. "What did you called me here for Mr. Wayne?" He asked sounding the same way he looks.

"What happen to your optimistic personality?" Sounding please with his response but hiding it very well. "I called you here to discuss our new recruit." Pulls a folder from out of his jacket and sits it on the table. "Cass, Tim, and Kara found him in an abandon warehouse."

"The one we think made had been a base for the light?" Kent asks as he picks up the folder.

"Yes, we think he was the project they were working on." The businessman said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You mean…" Looking up from where he was reading. "They were creating a kid."

"A weapon mores like it." He put his cup down.

"So you're saying he something like Colin?" The reporter asked as he continues to read.

"However, where Colin was a normal kid who somehow got involve with the injustice league. The light created this one by using dna from stolen league members. In a way we think Colin made have been a diversion from keeping us unaware about this one."

"So who dna did they use to create him?" He asked still roaming the folder.

"Check the front page. Umm excuse me miss can I get two more cups of coffee?" Bruce called a waitress over.

"Sure sir." She said as she picks up his coffee mug and stares at Clark who had a horrified look on his face. But she left, figuring it be best not to get involve.

"Bruce…" He said as he continues to look at the folder. "This has to be some kind of joke."

"I can a sure you it is not. He's name is Conner Kendall Wayne. Well that is his human name at least; his kryptonian one is Kon-El." The other man said as the waitress came back with their coffees.

"This just can't be real."

"The dna tests are in the folder if you need more prove. Thank you miss." He said to the waitress as she finishes laying down their mugs.

"Bruce!" The kryptonian nearly yells across the table, startling the waitress as the bat looks at him casually.

"Clark don't be rude. Thank the nice lady for bringing our drinks." He said looking at his companion as if he was scolding a child.

The reporter glares at him as he turns sharply towards the waitress, who jumps back from the glare. Fixing his face, he thanks the lady as she leaves the table in a hurry.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Bruce someone clone us. They took our dna and used it to create a weapon. Who knows how much of our dna they have? How did they even get a hold of our dna in the first place?" Clark exploded.

"Well a piece of hair, some dry blood, sweat even; there ton of different ways they cou-"

"That's not the point!" The kryptonian man pleaded

"Did you just cut me off?"

"Yes, I did cause your not seeing the point."

"So what exactly is the point then?" He asks the hysterical man.

"Someone took your dna. The most valuable than to a person and they made a weapon with it."

"Try to." Bruce corrects him.

"Still…they took our dna and create something with it and you're sitting there acting as that a normal thing. Not to mention it was created by a group of people who wants us all dead."

"That's why I'm all casual about this."

Clark looks at him dumbfounded. He sighs as he begans to explain himself.

"Superman and Batman, the greatest superhero duo in the world, the world's greatest superhero and detective team there ever was. A superhero with every power imaginable and a detective able to of smart any criminal no matter how strong. Together they were unstoppable-"

"Now that's not true."

"It might as well be. It's unbelievable how many superpowers you have. Plus, your solar power-"

"I'm not solar powered. I can only get my power from the yellow sun."

Bruce just gives him a look that says 'you're only proving my point.'

The reporter sigh "Okay so why you wanted to tell me all this in person. Wouldn't it make more sense to tell me this while I'm superman, when we are on the satellite, with the rest of the league?" He asks his teammate.

"Would you really like it if I had thrown all this in your face while all the other league members were around?" The detective asked.

"Well…" He thought about and sighed again. "I would hated you with a passion." He finally says

The other nods at this. "Plus, I don't like to throw my personal business up in other people faces. A child created with my intelligences and your powers. I may not care that I was cloned but I do care about being discreet." Bruce said finally taking a spill of his coffee.

"Hmm so what should we do about this problem?"

"Clark, he has a name and it's Conner. Just in case it spill you mind. Moreover, it is hardly a problem; he's a teenager with superpowers. We signed him up for young justice. Helped him learn how to better used his powers and work on a team."

"Are you absolutely sure about that? What if something happens? What if he tries to hurt someone?"

Taking a sip of his coffee. "Well if someone teaching him how to use his powers correctly, we won't have that problem." The man said as he looks at Clark.

"How about I don't teach him at all? From what I saw he can only use something called tactical tele-kinesis?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Hands on tele-kinesis, it ability to create a barrier around himself using his mind. It gives him the basic super strength and indestructibility you have. But I do speculate he will eventually manifest them." Taking another sip of coffee and then puts the mug down.

"Well can't you teach him? You know everything about kryptonians anyways."

"I also know everything about the female reproductive system, doesn't mind I could explained to my daughter why she was bleeding every month."

The kryptonian gives him a disgusted look. Bruce sighs and begins to speak again.

"What I'm trying to say is, Clark, just because I may know every thing there is about what he has. It makes more sense to hear it from someone who actually has what he has." He dumbs it down for him.

"Can't Kara teach him?"

"Kara, who has fought not only one, but all her teammates on a number of occasions."

"You know she going through something. She lost her best friend for the second time in her life. It's being hard on her."

"It's why I been so legitimate on her. But do you think adding another will make that any better."

Clark looks down and mutters "no"

"So can you just come back and help the kids through all this. Dick has been asking about. You know he took up the name Nightwing because of those stories you use to tell about your history."

"I know he told me when we were in a meeting once. Seeing, as he is the leader to young justice and contacts the justice league a lot."

"But when was the last time he saw Clark and not Superman." Bruce countered.

There was a long period of silent between them.

"I see what you're trying to do here Bruce." Clark finally spoke.

"Oh, and what would that be?" The human asks

"You're trying to get me back by using the kids."

"No! I am trying to get you back for the kids."

"Think about the last time we were together, all the pain, the sorrow, the struggle."

"We're superheroes. Things like that happen, Superman." He said calling the man by his first name.

"You were on your deathbed because of me!" The reporter raised his voice.

"NO! I was on my deathbed because of one of our enemies." The businessman shoots him a fierce glare. "I would have happen either way." He said while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you knew Stephanie better than me so you know what she going through and as you the clone." The kryptonian moved to get up. "I think it be best if he just never learns how to use them." He was about to get up when he is stop by a strong hand. He looks backs at his teammate.

"Just reconsider; there will always be a place for you at the manor." Bruce said as he stares into the other's eyes. Showing an emotion, he hadn't show seen the last time the share a bed.

Finally, Clark looks away and pulls his wrist out of Bruce's hold. "My mind is set Bruce, but thanks anyways." He stood up and took his leave.

Bruce's eyes follow him the whole way out, even when he hit the street and began to fade away with the crowd.

The waitress from earlier came over and took a sit where the reporter sat minutes ago.

"Paternal Problems?" She asks as she took a sip of the coffee that had been neglected the whole conversation. Wrinkling her nose at how unsweetened, it was.

"You don't know the half of it." He said as she began to grab pockets after packs of sugar to sweeten it. "So have you considered my offer?" He asked the woman as she began to test the coffee.

"Yes I have." She held the mug up in front of her lips.

"And…" He held his mug up in the same fashion as her.

"I agree." She said as they both took a sip of their drinks.

"Good so when can you start?"


End file.
